Life in Dreamland
by Silver Azure
Summary: I've decided to make my characters Human. Basically their lives as humans in Dreamland...bad summary but I hope you don't think the story is. RATED K PLUS FOR SOME MILD HUMOR, MILD CURSING, AND MILD VIOLENCE


_In this fic I decided to make the characters (including my OCs Holt, Heath, Bo, Kimberly and Dyna Blade) Human, I'm experimenting with this and if I get positive reviews, I'll put up more chapters so I hope you enjoy and R&R but be cool! –Silver Azure _

"Boys, time to get up" said their mother Ms. Dyna Blade

She was a redheaded woman with green eyes and a pear shaped body, she's the boys' doting mother. Holt was the first to awaken from his slumber, he too like his mother is a redhead except his hair is short and he has blue eyes and also just like his mother he possess a strong spirit and doesn't take crap from anybody. Next to wake up was Heath, who unlike his mother had long brown hair but her green eyes, Holt was a self proclaimed "Ladies Man" who could talk his way out of any situation. Heath lacked Holt's strength but like his mother; Heath had her intelligence and wits. Last to wake up was the youngest brother Bo, who had his mother's charm but lacked strength and wits. Rounding out the bunch was Kimberly, who basically had everything of her mother's except strength but she still had a no nonsense attitude for a kindergartener, Holt was a sophomore in high school and Heath was a freshman in the same school and Bo was a senior in junior high. The boys were up because they had to get up the earliest because they had to commute to school whereas Kimberly got a ride from her mother.

"Holt some of us have to pee!" exclaimed Heath

Holt was showering and didn't hear Heath because Holt always took long showers just to spite his brothers.

After Holt was done, Heath had gone in and done his business and took a quick shower and then Bo did the same. Holt had put on a black shirt with blue jeans and white low tops, Heath put on a blue hooded sweatshirt with black jeans and blue high tops, Bo wore a white tee shirt with a black unbuttoned oxford shirt and black jeans with blue low tops. The boys walked by their sister's room, she had gotten up to say bye to them;

"Bye boys" said Kimberly

"Later Kimmy" replied Holt

Kimberly hated that nickname so she opened her door and promptly kicked Holt right in his shin

"OW! Dang it I forgot!" exclaimed Holt in pain

Kimberly then shut her door and promptly went back to sleep, they heard their mother chuckling a bit but didn't care really. Holt, Heath and Bo grabbed their house keys, iPods and wallets and headed out the door but had to say goodbye to their mother first.

"Later Ma!" they said in unison

"Bye guys!" she replied and then they left

The boys walked to the bus stop which was about a good fifteen minute walk from their house but they had to get some breakfast which to them were puff pastries, candy bars and sodas. They left the store and waited for the bus, as they were waiting they were joined by Tiff a blonde haired girl wearing a pink top with green cargo pants and her brother Tuff a blue haired boy wearing a white tee and black cargo pants.

"Hey guys" said Tuff

"What's going on?" replied Heath

Now Holt had a major league crush on Tiff but little did he know that the feeling was mutual.

"Hi Holt" Tiff said sweetly

"Oh…hey Tiff" blushed Holt

Heath, Bo and Tuff knew that Holt and Tiff had a thing for each other but neither would spill their guts on their true feelings. After ten minutes of waiting, the city bus finally arrived and they all boarded and headed to the back of the empty bus. Holt and Tiff sat next to each other while sitting behind them were Heath, Bo and Tuff;

"So, do you…maybe wanna listen to my iPod with me?" asked Holt

"Sure Holt, I'd love to" replied Tiff

Her and Holt put a headphone bud in their ears and began to listen to some music, meanwhile Tuff opened his backpack and showed Heath and Bo Tiff's diary;

"Wanna take a peek?" asked Tuff

"Hell yes!" replied Heath

"Oh yeah!" replied Bo

Tuff opened up Tiff's diary and began to read one of Tiff's entries about Holt;

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day because I saw Holt! He is the cutest boy I have ever laid my eyes on, his red hair and blue eyes make a perfect face! Every time I look at him I feel all gooey on the inside, I really, really want to ask him out sometime but I always fear that he'll reject me or just say he sees me as a friend. One of these days I'm gonna ask Holt out!_

Illustrated around the entry were just little hearts and the words; "Holt and Tiff 4Ever!" The boys had a good laugh at the entry but what they didn't know was that Holt and Tiff heard them;

"What're you guys laughing about….MY DIARY!" exclaimed Tiff as she snatched it out of Tuff's hand and smacked him over the head with it, Heath and Bo began to laugh.

"You two idiots are no better!" exclaimed Holt as he backslapped his brothers and this made the bus driver cross;

"HEY CUT THE SHENANIGANS OR ELSE YOUR ALL OFF THE BUS!" he exclaimed

Everyone just sat there quietly but Tiff and Holt were pissed off, Tiff because Tuff invaded her privacy and Holt because he felt his brothers had sunk to Tuff's level by reading Tiff's diary.

_(A/N) Well if you didn't guess the first time I made everyone human…can I do that? Yes I can because this is non-canonical to the original series…Well I hope you enjoyed this so far and I will be posting more in the future…so goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite, they suck…literally! _


End file.
